To Love A Vampire
by Kanoue Aiichi
Summary: How do you resist a vampire kiss, when you can't even control your desires? How can you even consider being with a vampire, when you two live in two different worlds? What if danger comes at you in every direction, will you be able to stick to your words?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is my last fanfiction that I'm going to be writing, maybe. :P I still have LOTS of other ideas in mind that I was to show to everyone, but that can wait. I hope you enjoy this little Prologue; it's my special gift of fantasy to everyone. :D I'll update My Last Wish soon. :3

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to their rightful owner~ this includes throught the whole story.

~o*O*O*o~

**To Love A Vampire**

**Prologue  
><strong>

**By: Fate**

~o*O*O*o~

How do you resist a vampire kiss?

… You can't.

It's just too powerful.

Her lips so tender, so luscious.

The desire for more grows inside, engulfing you completely.

Every single kiss brings arousal to you, keeping you weak on your knees.

Your heart pounds a million beats, so loud you swear your heart has leaped into your ears.

You crave for more, squirm in agony to feel her once again; her kisses, oh so warm.

It makes you want to be touched.

The longing of her fangs gently grazing your neck.

A sensation that can never be forgotten.

But a past that has to be sealed.

My name is Nanoha.

Takamachi Nanoha.

I've fallen victim to _her_ touches, _her_ kisses, _her_ entire being.

I'll tell you something… I'll tell you how…

To love a_ vampire._

~o*O*O*o~

**A/N: **I hope that this catches your attention ^ ^ I worked really hard with my partner to bring out the words in this Prologue. If you want more, please continue following me. Comments are appreciated. :3 (I just hope that this can be a fun ride, more so than the others)!

~Fate

Updated: 04/10/2012


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **The moment you've all been waiting for! Dun dun duuuuun! I'll make it short, it'll get confusing, but you'll catch on later in the story. Have fun and enjoy. Sorry if there are any disappointments or confusion, but that's how romance goes, right? xD They make mistakes, go through many adventures and in the end, they are reunited again. :3

It will be Nanoha's POV for six chapters and then I will switch to third person and finally we will have Fate's POV.

~o*O*O*o~

**To Love A Vampire**

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

**By: Fate**

~o*O*O*o~

_The moment I opened my eyes I notice that something was wrong. I remember that stranger who attacked me in the back alley, the blood spilled over the place._

_The pain._

_...The darkness._

_Yet I seem to be alive. There was no pain anymore, but a weird feeling of hunger. The beautiful woman who was leaning over me smiled at me, showing her fangs, and greeted me with "Rise my child, I am Linith, and you are mine now."_

_I was confused, was I just been turned into a vampire?_

_No..._

_I wasn't. I can feel it; my heart is telling me that I'm something much more different than a vampire. I looked at the women again and saw that her fangs weren't of a vampire's, it was... my eyes widened._

_A werewolf._

_But how can this be? I was with Fate-chan and... and... that's right, I ran away from her place. That's how I ended up here in this alley feeling woozy, scared and sick, but at the same time, alive. I heard a voice talking and stared at the women who had just changed my life. Into a horrible one of course. I was Fate-chan's enemy now, how can I not be scared? Fate-chan's probably going to have a rough time... or worse, having to kill me..._

_"What's your name, young lady?" She extended her hand to me. What was her name again? Oh right, Linith. For some reason, some odd reason, my hand made its way to her reached out one and took it into my own._

_"Nanoha," I replied. "Takamachi Nanoha."_

_"What a pretty name for a beautiful young lady like yourself." A grin. I have a feeling something's going to happen. And that feeling isn't good. "My work is complete here. Just your job left to be accomplished and victory will be ours." I saw her lips curl even more like she was plotting something. She pulled me up to stand and man, was she tall! I think she's a little taller than Fate-chan._

_"What's this... job that I have to do...?"_

_Upon hearing my question, I saw her lips curl into a bigger grin. "To kill Fate Testarossa." My eyes widened and for the first time in my life before I met Fate-chan, I was more than scared to death._

_~o*O*O*o~_

Woah! Woah! WOAH! Hold on for a second! I think that I should tell you how everything happened the way they did until this point. It all started like every other day, the bright and morning sun shining so beautifully with clouds surrounding it's surface that a mere glance at it was all that I needed to smile.

I was on my way over to my family's shop, Midori-ya Café, when all of a sudden this... this... this beautifully gorgeous blondie was ordering ten times the goodies that we had there. I think that my mother went to the back to go bake more of them because I saw Miyuki at the cash register.

This has got to be interesting.

~o*O*O*o~

**A/N:** So... how was that for a start? Sorry for the double Prologue. xP I'm jumping back to the past and more in the next chapter so don't worry! I will show some NanoFate soon like I promised in my summary. :3 Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated.

~Fate

Updated: 04/10/2012


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Yay! Another update has arisen!~ Thank you for those who have reviewed and added this as your favorite, alert, etc. Are you excited to read this next chapter? I hope so~ sit back and enjoy. :3

~o*O*O*o~

**To Love A Vampire**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Fate**

~o*O*O*o~

I took my time to walk from school to work. My family wouldn't mind, I mean it wouldn't be a busy day today because today's Friday. Tomorrow will be the busiest day, but not more so than Sunday when everyone is off from work, school and what-not. Looking at the sky, I couldn't help but smile to myself. Today was such a beautiful day, nothing can go wrong.

I opened the jingly door and what caught my eyes were not of the customers waiting in line, but of a certain blonde who held the huge line behind her while ordering whatever she saw that she was fascinated by. To my surprise, all of our goodies that my mom made were gone and Miyuki looked like she was amazed but frightened of how the blonde would eat all of the sweet sugars by herself.

As I approached my sister, walking to the back, she stopped me and told me that she would help mom bake while I take care of the customers. I believe a sweat dropped at the side of my face because I didn't want to face the huge crowd of customers, but I still turned around to the cashier, smiling. As soon as I met bright, stunning crimson orbs, my breath hitched in my throat. She tilted her head slightly and smiled at me. I mentally slapped myself for keeping the customers waiting.

"A-ah... I'm sorry, what was your order?" I barely managed out, looking anywhere but at her eyes, but still managed to glance at her every now and then. She looked at me for a second before responding, her eyes sparkling at each word she said, like she couldn't wait to eat all of the things she had ordered. I chuckled inwardly. I've never seen someone this excited about food before. I mean, food is good, don't get me wrong, but it's just that I hadn't encountered anyone who sparkled this brightly just by the mere word of any food.

When she was done reciting what she had ordered before, I told her the price and she handed me the money, with a little extra change; scratch that, it was more than just a little, it was over a thousand yen. I refused to take it when she said that I should just keep the change, but reluctantly took it when she kept smiling at me and waving her hands, pushing the change back into my hand. I bowed slightly and thanked her.

"It's no problem."

Her voice was so soft; firm but soft. I wonder what her voice would sound like if she was yelling. Would it still be soft, but loud at the same time? I wonder... it'd be interesting to find out. "You wouldn't mind to wait for awhile while they bake all of the things you ordered, right?" I asked after awhile of pondering on her voice.

She shook her head along with her hand and told me that she could wait, but I bet she can't wait any longer to just devour the goodies. I nodded and we just stared at each other, for it seemed like forever; I don't even know how much time has passed since we've been staring at each other. I don't know if I should start a conversation to get this boring atmosphere of waiting to disappear from my thoughts.

As if on cue, Miyuki decided to barge in at that time and dump a whole load of yummy baked goodies in two boxes. _'That was fast!'_ I swear my mouth dropped and my eyes were wide. She was going to eat _all _of those? I thought she was just kidding when she said twenty each. What big appetite and stomach she has. I don't think I can eat all of that in a few days; it would probably take me a few weeks. She's something alright. Unless she's giving them to her family as well then that would be a different story; yeah, let's just go with that, she's going to give them to her family. I laughed nervously and smiled crookedly at her.

"Well, you're good to go; have a nice day," I said as she smiled once more at me. She nodded and grabbed the boxes, stacking them first of course. I couldn't help but watch her retreating back until she turned around and looked at me again; I averted my gaze, a light blush spreading on my cheeks for getting caught staring.

"Have a wonderful day." And with that, she left.

Taking care of the long line of customers wasn't what I was expecting on a Friday evening, but the encounter of a gorgeous blonde just made my day. We closed a little early today due to someone buying all of our products in one go. A clean sweep I tell you. You don't just get random people coming in and buying everything that you have on display, leaving you empty handed with more customers disappointed and waiting for the next batch of baked goodies.

I wasn't complaining though, we did make every customer satisfied after that blonde left. Even though she gave us that big amount of change, I couldn't help but want to meet her again. She seems like she would come back for more. I mean, come on, didn't you see how she was acting when she was telling me what she wanted? She looked like a little kid at a candy store pondering on which many sweets to experiment.

I wouldn't be surprised if she came back tomorrow. A small chuckle came to my lips and I closed the doors to Midori-ya, locking it. Since my family already left home a few minutes before me, I had to walk home alone. I'm not as scared of the dark as people would be. I can protect myself; my dad taught me how to fight to protect myself. He taught me every move that he himself knew. This one time, I had to fight against him and it turned out to be so intense that I accidentally kicked him where the sun wouldn't shine for awhile. Nyahaha, I felt bad, but he said that I was becoming stronger. A small smile formed on my lips as I was recalling on the bittersweet memory.

As I reached home a tug came to my chest. I grabbed onto my shirt, clawing where my heart is. I felt like my whole body was being squeezed up or shaken rather roughly. Stagger breathing came and I reached for the gates leading into my house. Upon touching it, I felt another tug and my eyes shut closed tightly. My hand went to my handbag and opened it, but by the time I knew it, my body collapsed through the open gate and onto the hard tile floor leading to the door. My head throbbed and my vision suddenly became blurry. All I heard was my heavy breathing before passing out.

~o*O*O*o~

_11:39 PM._

My eyes opened groggily and a felt sweaty. I made out the stuff around me with the small light from the night lamp on a desk and noticed that I was in my room. "...Nanoha!" I heard Miyuki's voice ring into my head and winced slightly. "I'll go get mom," She said softer this time, before leaving my room. I looked around slowly, careful about the pain in my chest and head.

"What..." I managed to squeak out. "...happened?" Slowly recalling fainting in front of the house, I sank low into my bed. _'I'm such an idiot for not paying attention to the time...' _I reached for my head and winced. "O-ow... a bandage? Wha..."

I heard the door open and it brought me back from my thoughts. "Nanoha sweety." I heard mom say before walking over to my bed. I just looked up at her and smiled, even though it looked like a weak smile to her, I tried my best to make it seem like I was just tired. Although, thinking about it, I _am_ kind of tired now. "You should know better than to skip."

'_I know...'_ I merely nodded weakly. She took my hand into her own and sat down on the side of my bed. "...oh my gosh! You're hot and sweaty!" She ran to the bathroom to retrieve a bowl with cold water and a small towel, placing the cold damp towel on my forehead. Closing my eyes, I thought about sleeping but then my mom's voice rang into my head again. "Sweety, we need to take you to the hospital tomorrow, alright?" Even though she said it as a question, I know that she was stating it as usual. She's going to take me anyway, so I just nodded. "Well, you need some sleep tonight, so I'll let you rest. Good night, Nanoha. Rest well." I nodded after she kissed the towel on my forehead.

"Night mom..." I said tiredly with a yawn. The lamp flicked off and the door shut closed, leaving me in darkness and sleep waiting to take over my body.

~o*O*O*o~

After the hospital, I had to stay home; I couldn't even go to school, but guess what? I went. Breaking mom's orders of staying home, I left the house when they went to work. I couldn't miss a day of school, no matter what condition I was in. As crazy as it sounds, I wanted to meet that girl again, that blonde.

School went rather... iffy. I couldn't really concentrate much to my displeasure. I'm so glad that Arisa-chan took notes and such for me. She seemed pretty mad when she found out that I was sick again. I couldn't help it, I had to come to school, but she said that I had to at least rest for once and let them handle things from there. Suzuka-chan even took her side as well. I don't want to rest on our last year of school before college.

I couldn't possibly just let them, even if it's just once in a while; it's too much to ask for. There wasn't an option today though. My mind was somewhere and earth wasn't one of the places. I'm just glad that school ended well; well, not "well", but better than I had thought it would turn out to be... at least.

Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan walked me all the way home, making sure that I didn't go to the shop today and offered to help in my place. Pouting was all that I could afford to do in my case; it didn't help me though. On the way home however, I told them about the blonde that I met the other day, yesterday actually. They gave me the disbelief look when I told them about all of the bakeries that she bought, I then pouted again.

After awhile of telling them about her, they left me in my room and went back up the small hill to the café. I lay on my bed, thinking of how to get to the shop of course; to be able to see the blonde again would be great. It would probably make my pain go away, how she catches my breath. I clutched my shirt tightly. My chest was hurting again and this time my breathing was more staggered than before.

'_...I have to do something!'_

~o*O*O*o~

**A/N:** Curious? Want to know what Nanoha's condition is? Well, read more chapters to find out. :P Thank you for those who are following me, I appreciate it, it means a lot to me. :3 Please keep reading and reviewing! It helps a lot that I get as much motivations and muse back. :)

~Fate

Updated: 04/10/2012


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So another chapter has come~ woot~ :3 Sorry for the long wait, everyone~ college has been keeping me as busy as a bug. Dx I hope that I didn't lose any readers out there! Please keep reading! The best is yet to come later on in the chapters! I promise you that you won't regret reading this! Well, I'm not too sure about the whole not regretting and everything. xD;; Anywho! Please enjoy~

~o*O*O*o~

**To Love A Vampire**

**Chapter 3**

**By: Fate**

~o*O*O*o~

_A few weeks have passed and I had been taking my medicine like how I was instructed to do so. Dr. Sigurd is nice even though she's my new doctor from some place that I don't even know about; she's my birth doctor, according to mother. She told me that if I just take it easy and stop being too excited then I wouldn't have any problems._

_I still haven't seen that blonde yet, due to my mother's yapping of me staying put in the house and my two best friends helping out at our shop until I get better again. I feel horrible that they're doing that. I don't want them to do anything that they wouldn't want to do when they want to spend quality time together._

_I bet Suzuka-chan told Arisa-chan that if she helps out, she would give her a kiss... or maybe more. Yes, I know that they are dating; they've been ever since I can remember. I'm not against them or same sex couples; it's just that it would be nice to have someone by your side._

_Well, it was the beginning of high school when we were playing dodge ball and Suzuka-chan got hurt, getting sent to the infirmary by none other than Arisa-chan. Man, can she run! I couldn't even keep up! But when I did, I caught them blushing at one another and leaning in closer and closer to each other for a, uh... kiss. Stumbling through the door, I remember a pillow attacking me and then being pounced on by the great lion Arisa-chan._

_Laughing at the memory, I didn't notice someone entering my room. "Having fun in your room by yourself, I see." I shrieked and fell out of bed, landing on my bottom. Did it hurt? Heck yeah it did!_

_My fists balled and I looked up to attack the intruder, only to find that it was Kyoya. "Onii-chan!" I yelled as I stood up to attack him. Bad idea when you're a sick little lady. He sidestepped and I ran into the wall as I stumbled on my footing, much to my liking._

_"Yikes, a sick little puppy like you should rest," Kyoya stated. I just cried as I started rubbing my nose that was probably broken by now._

_"You... you made the wall attack me!" I cried dramatically. Kyoya laughed and helped me up. We sat on my bed with me whimpering about the pain. "When did you get back?" I asked after a few minutes of crying in pain on my bed._

_"Just got back last night; Mom told me about your little adventure, so I rushed over as soon as I heard that my baby sister got sick." I nodded halfway but pouted after hearing him call me "baby sister"._

_"I'm in my last year of high school now; I'm not a baby anymore, mou..."_

_"You're still my baby sister no matter what," He proudly admitted._

_"Whatever, Onii-chan..." I pouted more, but smiled after awhile of punching his shoulder for letting the wall harass my nose. Onii-chan cares about me, of course. He hardly shows it, but I can tell that he does._

_"Ouch! You pack a mean punch!"_

_We both laughed at his sarcasm and I was happy that he was back from college for vacation._

_~o*O*O*o~_

_"A blonde..."_

_I nodded._

_"With red eyes..."_

_Nodding again, my eyes sparkled just thinking about the very being that had captured my heart._

_"And yet, you haven't asked for her name?"_

_Sadly, I haven't gotten the chance to because mom wouldn't let me go to work. "No..." was my only reply. Nii-chan ruffled my hair and gave me the thumbs up. I blinked and tilted my head to the side; I didn't get his gesture at all._

_"Oh come on! I'm going to take you to the shop to find out her name, of course!"_

_My eyes gleamed with joy and I glomped my brother, although weakly since I'm still recovering. Brother knows my sexuality, but he doesn't mind as long as I'm happy then he's happy._

_~o*O*O*o~_

For the past three weeks, brother had helped me with getting to know the mysterious burgundy eyed blonde who visits our shop every now and then. I found out that her name is Fate Testarossa. A pretty name for an angel. She loves sweet more than food, which is a bad thing since considering that we need food to be healthy, not sweets.

On a side note, she loves eating pasta. That I can handle. It's weird how we've known each other for three weeks, plus those other four weeks when we've just met but never actually got a chance to talk. So all total together, we've known each other for one month and three weeks now, almost two months.

I'm very excited that my family offered to invite Fate for dinner, seeming as it's almost Halloween and we're celebrating a little early like usual, for the heck of it. I gave Fate our address and directions just in case she got lost. I couldn't wait to see her, to see Fate again. I know that I've just last seen her two hours ago at our shop, but it wasn't enough! I needed to see her more! For some reason, I don't know why, but deep down I want to see her. To be by her side. Like she belonged in my heart.

Some people would ponder if it's love they feel when they can't keep that person out of their mind, but me... I don't even know what I feel. I mean, my heart is always racing abnormally even without her there, so I can't tell if I love her or not. But the month, almost two, that we have spent together can't be replaced by anything, I can tell you that much. She just makes me happy.

I rushed into the house as I dropped the food supplies on the counter table and ran up the stairs into my room. Skipping like a four year old, I made my way to my closet and picked out some outfits that I couldn't bring myself to wear on special occasions, only when mom would ask or rather _threaten_ me if I didn't wear them.

The store should be closing soon and my family would be home in about half an hour. Fate would also be here in my house! Eating dinner with us. Maybe I can show her around while we wait for mother to cook dinner.

As I went about going through my closet, I stumbled upon this dress that I haven't even touched once after I got it for my 15th birthday. Taking it out, I inspected it closely. It looked nice and it would still fit me. Walking to my body mirror, I twirled in circles with the dress pressed onto my front. The dress consisted of blue with white frills on each ends of the chest top and the bottom hem of the dress. It was simple but also cute in a way.

"This will do~" I nodded to myself and set the piece of clothing on my bed. Trotting down the stairs, I was just in time before the door bell rang. I stared at it. My family has the key to our house. Unless...

A gasp came and I panicked. _'Fate? Ah! What do I do? I haven't even gotten ready yet!' _Running around in circles, I slapped my cheeks with both hands and glared at the floor. _'Now's not the time to be nervous! You can do it, Takamachi Nanoha!'_

Opening the door as slow as I can make it go, I saw blonde tresses and opened the door as fast as I could without thinking. "Fa–"

Staring back at me was none other than Arisa Bannings. "...te?" Her eyebrow lifted up and smiled all too knowingly.

"I take it you thought that I was Fate." A blush came to my cheeks as I was caught half yelling Fate's name. _'How embarrassing!'_ Seeing Arisa shift in place, I tilted my head and saw Suzuka's head popping out from behind her.

"Ah, hello Suzuka-chan~"

"Hi, Nanoha-chan..."

"What's wrong?" She just shook her head. I offered them inside and we settled in the living room. "So tell me, what are the two of you doing here exactly?" As I waited for them to answer, the door bell rang once again.

Excusing myself from the living room, I made my way over to the front door and answered it. There I found Fate dressed in a black spaghetti strap with dark jeans. She looked rather gorgeously hot. What caught my eyes were the cross necklace around Fate's neck and a small golden triangular bracelet on her right wrist along with a weird looking ring that just looped around her right marry finger lovingly. I averted my eyes, feeling like I was staring at her for a long time and moved so that she can walk in.

"Hi," was all that I got from her, even if it was only a simple word of greeting, it still made my heart melt. _'Wait...'_ I looked up at her and was confused.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Tilting my head to one side, I waited for her to answer. She only smiled and scratched her cheek.

"Can I come in?" She asked and I could see that she was shy about entering my house. Who wouldn't be? I'm nervous with just the thought of her coming!

I nodded and smiled. "Yes, you can come in." Upon saying those words, she stepped into my house and sighed in relief. Hopefully my blush isn't that noticeable.

"Outside is hot." I saw Fate pulling on her top for some air and quickly looked away. It _was_ warm outside, but I wouldn't say that it was hot. Maybe it was because she's wearing dark clothing? Speaking of clothing...

Looking down at my outfit, I was still in my school uniform. "Ah! Oh no! I'll be right back, Fate!" I stumbled upstairs into my room where my dress was lying on my bed waiting to be worn. Stripping off my clothes, I hastily put the dress on and zipped the back. Smoothing the dress down from all sides, I took a deep breath and nodded.

Walking down the stairs, I overheard Fate talking with Arisa and Suzuka. _'Eh? Fate's talking like she knows them. Weird...' _Upon seeing me, Fate stopped talking and just stared at me. I felt my cheeks burn and looked away. "W-well? How do I look?" I shyly scratched my cheek and moved my hands in front of me to clasp them together so that my shaking would stop.

"You look beautiful." A smile came with those words and my heart leaped up into my throat. I bowed my head slightly and embarrassing said thank you. She just kept smiling, which didn't help at all.

"A-anyway," I cleared my throat before continuing, "What were you guys talking about? I'm sorry that I didn't introduce you guys before I dashed up the stairs."

"It's no biggie; we introduced ourselves to one another already. Don't worry about it Nanoha," Arisa spoke for the group. Nodding, I sat down next to Fate, across from Arisa and Suzuka. "Fate here was telling us about how you two met and what had happened after that." There was a little hint of something when she said that, but I just couldn't place it because the door bell interrupted my train of thought.

Standing up, I excused myself again and went to the door. Pausing right before I touched the doorknob, I tilted my head. _'Wait... who could it be? My family wouldn't even ring the bell and I don't know anyone else who would come this evening. So who...'_ Shaking my head, I opened the door and found no one in sight. I even walked outside to check to see if it was one of the kids next door, but I saw no one or heard any movement. _'Weird...'_

Walking back to the living room where the three were chatting away again, I sat down. "So who was at the door? You took awhile." Arisa gave me her attention.

I shook my head. "I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Arisa sounded worried. Blinking in confusion, I just shrugged.

"I don't know. When I opened the door, I didn't see anyone. It was like there was no one there to begin with." As I finished my sentence, I saw the three look at one another from the corners of their eyes, even though it was a small movement, I didn't miss it. "It's probably some little kid pulling a prank. Don't worry about it." Waving my hand to tell them that it was nothing to be worried over, they nodded and smiled.

Smiling back, I pulled some strands of hair behind my ear. "Is anyone thirsty?" I was already on my way to the kitchen before hearing their responses. Grabbing four cup glasses and setting them on the tray, I poured water inside and walked back to my seat.

"...I see," was the last part that I managed to catch when reaching close ear proximity. Setting the tray down, I smiled for everyone to take a glass. Drinking it was refreshing since it was a little warm today. Almost everyone in the room let out a content sigh.

After awhile of chatting away, my parents and siblings came back from work. We ended up convincing my two best friends to stay for dinner and it ended up turning into a small party. Mom's food is great as always. Grabbing Fate's hand, I asked if she wanted a tour around the house. She didn't give me a reply or complaint, she just followed me. _'This will be easy!'_

We went through the whole house besides upstairs of course. Waiting for Fate's question was agonizing since she didn't say a word besides nodding to the places that I have shown her. I wanted her to ask me about my room! But it'd be too embarrassing if she did ask though.

Sighing, I led her back to the kitchen, but before doing so, she grabbed my wrist, making me halt and turn back to look at her. "Since we still have time," looking through the open door to the kitchen, Fate continued, "would you do me the honor of showing me your room?" _'YES! She asked! Oh gee, this is exciting but embarrassing!'_

Squealing in my head, I nodded and smiled brightly. "Sure, Fate; I would love to show you my room." Grabbing her hand again, with a small blush this time, we walked up the stairs that seemed to have taken a long time to reach the top due to my mind getting cloudy. Stepping on the peak of the stairs, I inhaled deeply. "Well, here we are. My," opening the door slowly and walking in, "room."

~o*O*O*o~

**A/N: **Well, well, well~ Nanoha is so bold dragging Fate everywhere. I hope that I still have **_every one_** (yes, it has to be bold, underlined and italicized!) of your interests, those who read, review, favorite, or just glance at my stories. Please continue to support me! Thank you **Lance58** for messaging me. You made my love for my readers who are patiently and not patiently waiting for my updates grow.

This is a little present to everyone for following me and my stories and I hope to improve so that I will meet your expectations. As I've stated before that college is taking my time away from you lovely readers, another conflict is also arising. I have auditioned into a film and I might be busy if I get casted! I sure hope that I do get the part. It would be awesome to show everyone what I can do and not just write NanoFate stories. xD Please continue to read my stories even if you can't review, every reader will always be my number one reader.

~Fate


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello there~ sorry for the long update yet again... my puppy had just passed away (a few weeks ago)... more like... no, I won't go into details. Well, I've been planning to write, but it just didn't work out since I... am still mourning for my lost. :/ Sorry for sharing this, I just wanted to let everyone know why I didn't update.

With that thought aside, I hope you enjoy reading this new chapter.

~o*O*O*o~

**To Love A Vampire**

**Chapter 4**

**By: Fate**

~o*O*O*o~

Upon entering my room, I closed the door behind us and we just stood there in silence after Fate said 'Wow' in a breathtaking way. Feeling nervous, I dragged her around my room, telling her bits and pieces of everything that she might want to know, for instance, my blue wall or my picture frames on my drawer.

"Hm~" Fate sounded interested in seeing something after awhile of looking around my drawer. When I looked over where she was looking at, er... my bed! I found my medicine lying there, peeking out of my pillow. Letting go of Fate's hand, I rushed over and stuffed them away in my drawer.

"A-ah... that was just... um, that..." Stuttering didn't help me at all when she raised an eyebrow at me. Looking anywhere else but at her, I sat down on my bed. "It's nothing really, it's just to help me not... how do I say this? Um, pass out?"

"Meaning... faint?" I didn't realize that Fate had already walked her way over and kneeled down between my legs. The worried look gracing her face didn't ease my nervousness or the blush that was seeping out onto my cheeks. I nodded and found her hand resting on my cheek. "It's not... bad, is it?" Looking like she regretted saying those words, I shook my head twice.

"No, in rare cases, but that hardly happens. I just need to take it to prevent from being weak. Dr. Sigurd told me to take them daily." I'm not sure if it was just my imagination, but I saw Fate's eyes light up when I mentioned my doctor's name. Mentally shaking my head, I smiled to confirm that I was okay and that it wasn't a serious illness.

"I see..." Seeing Fate stand up, I did so as well. "In that case, I don't have to worry about it then?" Nodding my head, I saw her eyes looking back at me intensely. "Nanoha..."

"Um... Fate...?" I took a step back and fell onto my bed, but also managed to pull Fate down on top of me. Everything was a blur up until I saw her lean down closer to me; I turned my head to the side to avoid any weird sensation growing inside of me. "F-Fate... what... what are you–"

"Shh," She hushed me with her finger pressed lightly on my lips. "I know that we've just met a month ago, but I just couldn't help but think about you so much. Every day, you would be in my head from morning to night."

"Wha–"

"Nanoha." I never heard Fate say my name so loving. It's like she was caressing my name with so much love than before. This time, it was like... she was calling me as a lover. Her voice so angelic and pure. It makes me want to kiss those soft and tender lips of hers. It makes me wait in anticipation for _her_ to kiss me.

I turned to face her again and averted my eyes every now and then. "Fate..." Closing my eyes, I waited. Waited for her to kiss me.

"Nanoha... Nanoha...?" Why does Fate's voice sound so concerned now? "Nanoha, are you okay?" Opening my eyes, I found myself standing with Fate's hand on my forehead. _'Eh? Was I just hallucinating all of that?'_ I blinked a few times, blush now visible. "Nanoha, you don't look so good. You just blanked out and didn't move after standing up. Are you okay?"

"Kya!" Backing up from Fate, I fell down onto my bed, thus taking Fate down with me. _'Dejavu? Where has this happened before?'_ Blinking twice, I looked around and back at Fate. Her face was tinted pink and a few strand of hair fell from her back and onto my cheek. "Fa... te?" _'Ah, my hallucination...'_

Before I knew it, Fate had leaned forward and our lips were barely touching. Closing my eyes, indicating to her that I was ready, I waited patiently for the kiss. I felt her breath graze my lips before it went away. Her warmth also disappeared, along with feeling the bed shift, making me sink slightly in the bed sheets. Opening my eyes, I saw that Fate had gotten off of me already. "Fate?"

"...sorry."

I frowned; a little disappointed that she wouldn't kiss me. Does she not like me? Does she think that I don't like her if she does like me? Am I not attractive enough? "Th... that's okay," I managed to say as I stood up to pat my dress down before walking past her. "L-let's go downstairs, shall we?" Turning around to catch a small nod, I slightly paced my walking out of the door and down the flight of stairs with Fate in tow.

Before we reached the foot of the stairs, Fate grabbed onto my wrist and slowed me down to a halt. "Nanoha…" Hearing the scared but calm voice coming from Fate worried me. Actually, it also made me as scared as her.

"Yes?" Not turning back, I just stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me." Nodding, I slowly turned around and was greeted with a hug. Even though I was scared, confused and worried, I still returned the hug nonetheless. "Sorry," She whispered it gently into my ears that it gave me goose bumps along with a shiver to my spine.

"It's alright, Fate. I'm also sorry," pulling away from the hug to be able to see her eyes, "for pulling you down with me."

"No, no, it was my fault for trying to catch you before you fell." A small smile. It was all that I needed to feel better. Smiling back, I hugged her for a few more seconds before pondering about heading back to the kitchen.

"Ahem!"

Fate and I nearly jumped down the stairs in a heart attack. Turning around to see who interrupted our moment, I saw Arisa-chan grinning from ear to ear. "I gotta say, you two look like you have a thing going on."

Blushing, I flailed my arms in protest. "It was just a hug!"

"A hug can be intimate too."

"What are you talking about, Arisa-chan! Hugs are friendly!" I turned around to Fate to be saved, but only to find her daydreaming. Flailing more didn't help at all as Fate didn't seem to snap out of her daze to save me.

"Anyway, we're going no–"

"Hold on right there, Missy!" Grabbing onto Arisa-chan's sleeve before she escaped, I leaned in closer to be heard by only her and no one else. Taking a small breath, I readied myself to sound innocent but with a little tease. "Don't pretend that I don't know about you and Su-zu-ka-chan~"

Upon seeing her ear turn dark red, I jumped back to avoid any tragic violence and grinned victoriously when she stammered and pouted, denying every word that I had said. "C-come on, Suzuka, let's go!" Waving goodbye to my two friends while giggling to myself, I caught the sight of Suzuka-chan asking Arisa-chan what had happened and she just turned away, ignoring her on their way out.

"I think I should go as well," Fate spoke up after awhile in silence.

"Ah, alright then. Um, be careful on your way home." I showed Fate to the door and waited for her to go into her car and drive out safely. However though, she stopped right when she walked out of the door and just stood there whispering something that I couldn't quite catch due to admiring her tall frame along with those blonde tresses.

"Hm? What was that?" Feeling dumb for not paying attention, I hit my head mentally. Seeing her shake her head and turning back slightly to be able to look at me, she gave me a small smile. _'There's those sad eyes again that randomly pops out of nowhere.'_

"It's nothing. Goodnight, Nanoha. Take care."

~o*O*O*o~

**A/N:** We're at the end of the chapter! Sorry if it makes no sense or if it lacks grammar usage, I cannot concentrate as much as before, but I managed to write something. So that counts, right? Anyway, please review or just leave a comment of some sort! :D I just can't wait for the big chapters to come! I didn't want to skip many months or something, since that would be so weird for me to just jump into the future, but I want to end this madness! Some twists are coming soon and I hope you readers would wait for them!

~Fate


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey there! Another update before the beginning of *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* ;) Read more to find out what is coming next~ enjoy~

Note: Thank you for those who reviewed~ and sorry for not answering any of your questions! I'm trying hard not to answer them so that you can find out for yourself in future chapters. I don't want to spoil the story. ^ ^ And like I said before, if you're confused, like really confused, re-read it from the beginning and my author notes; if you're still confused, just pm me and I'll try to solve your confusion. :3

Oh and um, to **subaru**: Lo siento prefiero tu no haces. Sorry. :(

~o*O*O*o~

**To Love A Vampire**

**Chapter 5**

**By: Fate**

~o*O*O*o~

It's been awhile since our family party, with friends of course. Time seems to be passing by like a train. I wanted it to slow down, so that I can spend more quality time with Fate-chan, but it's just not working out. It's either we all are having a sleepover or a hang out with my family. It feels like my family doesn't trust Fate-chan around with me, alone for that matter. We do secretly talk on the phone or text at night when she's not busy.

"Ne, Mama~" I sang out as I poked my tomato with my fork, stabbing it and twirling it around on my half-eaten dinner. She looked up and took everyone's plates, one by one, to the kitchen. Watching her set them in the sink, I heard her hum to indicate for me to continue.

"Private, Mama, private," I said as mother nodded and walked with me to my room upstairs. "Okay... so um, about Fate-chan," I began nervously and sat on my bed to support my weak knees that were giving away.

"I know where this is going," Mother patted my shoulder twice, "you never call me "Mama" unless you want something from me." She stated it and I sank into my bed laughing like an idiot.

"Mou... I just want to know if there's something wrong with Fate-chan. I mean, you guys never let me go out _alone_ with her. You even have Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan to tag along as well!" She opened her mouth to object but I interjected. "And don't play innocent! Don't think that I didn't notice you guys following in the shadows either!"

"We're just protecting you," Mother stated. "As a matter of fact, since we're in the subject, I don't want you to go out with Fate unless one of us is there with you. I like her, but I still want to be cautious."

"Mom! Fate-chan isn't like that! She won't hurt me!" I paused and something clicked. "We're both girls!"

"That didn't stop you from being intimate with her. I heard from Arisa tha–"

"MOM!" I screamed. Feeling my ears burn along with my cheeks, I looked away from my mom. "W-we were just hugging..."

"That doesn't sound like hugging to me."

A chill went up my spine and I could feel my mom smirking. "Mom, are you with me or against me!" I pushed her out the door and closed it. Realizing what I had just done, it made me look like I was in denial. Hearing mother chuckle on the other side of the door, I sighed before walking back to my bed.

Seeing that it was 8:01 PM, I opened my drawer and took out my medications, taking a few each, not knowing which was which. "I feel sleepy... how strange." Plopping down face first on my pillow, I closed my eyes and imagined Fate-chan cuddling with me. "Fate-chan... why do you make me feel this way...?"

I opened my eyes for what seemed like five minutes had passed. Looking over my alarm clock, it read 5:45 AM. "Ugh... so early on a..." Closing my eyes to sleep again, I pondered on what I was going to do today.

My eyes bolted open and I sat up in bed, getting out but only falling in the process. "Halloween!" I rubbed my bum and ran to the bathroom. Getting prettied up didn't take long, however, putting on my costume did.

I grabbed my cell phone that was resting on the edge of my drawer, pressed and held onto number 2. It speed dialed Fate-chan's number and soon I heard ringing. Putting it to speaker, I rushed to my closet and grabbed the necessary items to complete my clothing.

_"Hello? Nanoha? You're up early." _I heard Fate-chan's voice flow out of my cell phone. Forgetting all thoughts of finding the appropriate accessories, I rushed to my phone and turned the speaker off.

"Ah, Fate-chan! Good morning~"

_"Good morning, little bunny."_ I can hear Fate-chan yawning on the other side.

"Good morning~" I sang again, "I was just wondering what you were doing today? Today's Halloween and we're having a Halloween party at school. They said that we can bring at least one guest! If you don't mind going that is." There was a big pause like Fate-chan was thinking. I twirled a few strands of hair around my finger and waited for her response, if there was going to be any.

_"Ah, um... I don't mind."_ She sounded unsure when she spoke again, but I shrugged it off. _"Just tell me when and where and I'll be there."_ Nodding like a kid, I squealed happily. _"Nanoha, are you not going to tell me?"_

"Ah! Sorry, I was just so excited that I forgot you were on the phone and not here in front of me," Giggling shyly, I hit the side of my head lightly with a "tehe" and focused on the matter at hand. I told her the time and place.

_"I'll see you at 5 then. Costume?"_ She asked me.

"Yes, please. Something appropriate and sexy," Adding a wink didn't do anything to the situation since she didn't see me, but it made it more interesting for me.

_"Alright then, see you later, beautiful."_ She hung up right when I was just getting started! A pout came and I sat there on my bed thinking of what to do for the time being now that I wasn't talking to Fate-chan.

Hearing my alarm clock go off, I jumped back with a minor heart attack and turned it off. "6:20, about time to head off to school." I grabbed my bag of costume and needed accessories in it. "I can't wait for today!" Running down the stairs took 3 seconds to do so, with the speed that I was going.

"I'm off~" I called out to the empty house, forgetting that my family was either at work or school by now.

~o*O*O*o~

School went by in a blink of an eye. I had school activity to do after school, so it would take about an hour or so to finish, the same time Fate-chan would be arriving. Remember that bag I brought with me? Guess what I'm going to be today for Halloween?

It's 4:50 PM and I have ten minutes to get dress. Putting away the materials for photography, I rushed out of the classroom, saying bye to my classmates. Running down the corridors of second floor, I simply decided to change in one of the bathrooms before going downstairs.

Closing the door behind me, I was in one of the big bathroom stalls. Thank goodness they invented these big stalls, if they hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to change into my clothes with the small, cramped area they provided. I undressed quickly and reached inside my bag for the first thing to wear.

Taking out my black with velvet anterior shoulderless fluffy yet sexy dress, I slipped it on. Smoothing my dress out before taking out my choker, I inspected it. It was black with red frills and had a cross hanging in the middle with supporting metal rings. I easily put it on around my neck.

Next, I pulled out some ruby looking bracelets and hooked them on each wrist. I quickly slipped the black stockings on and practically jumped into my reddish once inch heels. Stuffing my discarded school uniform inside my bag, I ran out of the stall and looked at myself in the mirror. Something was missing.

_'Oh yeah!'_ I searched for my contact case, opened it and gently put each contact in my eye. Blinking a few times to adjust to the feel of it, I looked at myself in the mirror again. Red. Piercing red eyes. Just how I imagined it to be. Next I quickly inserted the fangs I had with gooey substances to hold them so that they won't fall off. Last but not least, I let go of my side ponytail and let it freely fall down to each side of my body.

I was dazzling. I was gorgeous. I was...

A vampire!

If any of you guessed it right, you have been paying close attention to me haven't you? Those of you who didn't get it, better luck next time, ne? Though, having red eyes and fangs really gives away the whole image, that's why I wanted to put them on last. Anyway, I think Fate-chan is waiting for me! It's 5:10 and I'm ten minutes late! Wish me luck!

Running out of the front entrance, I saw her. "Fate-chan!" She was waiting at the gate. "Fate-chan!" I called out just a little louder. She seems to not have heard me again, so I ran up to her and glomped her. "Fate-chan~ why are you ignoring me?"

Seeing her face a little pink, I placed both of my hands on either cheek. "Are you okay?" I finally got her to look at me. "Fate-chan?"

"Sorry, it's just that when I first saw you running out of there, you just caught my breath away. You look stunning, Nanoha."

A blush came and I nodded slightly. "T-thank you." _'Now that I think about it, what is Fate-chan wearing tonight?'_ I looked down and then back up to meet Fate-chan's eyes.

Her hair was the same as always, beautiful even under the glimmering light. Her eyes as red as ever, though there was a tint of orange to it than usual. She had a soft black shirt on with a black leather jacket that seems to be shiny. She also had a matching black leather pants that hugged her every curve, making her look even sexier. To top it off, she wore black boots that looked like it had millions of belts and zippers, or was that shoelaces?

"You... y-you look sexy." I admitted after scanning her from head to toe.

"Thanks. You did say to look appropriate and _sexy_, didn't you?" She smiled innocently and it made me think back to what I had said on the phone earlier that day.

"O-oh, right... I didn't, didn't I?" Scratching my cheek, I looked away, but not before noticing fangs. "Eh? Fate-chan, you're a vampire as well?" I reached up to push her top lip up and reveal her fangs that were barely showing from smiling.

"Yup," She said weirdly with her lip still pushed up.

"Ah! Sorry!" I retracted my hand, but found Fate-chan grabbing it and placing it back on her lip. Feeling heat radiating to my cheeks, I tried to pull away again. "F-Fate-chan?"

"Want to feel it? It's real." Blinking in confusion, I let Fate-chan guide my hand to touch her fangs. I wanted to know myself if it was real or not. My thumb slightly grazed over it and sure enough, it felt real to the touch. It didn't feel stiff and fake like the ones I had on.

"Fate-chan..." I looked up into her eyes, but they were closed. "Did you get these fixed?" She slowly opened her eyes and at that moment, I knew that she wasn't lying about them being real, but she didn't tell me if they were like that from the beginning or if she got them fixed.

"Nanoha, I–"

"Nanoha! Fate!" From a distance, I heard Arisa-chan call out. I turned my head outside the gates and found Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan waving from about 20 feet away.

"Where's Hayate-chan? I haven't seen her for awhile now. Is she sick?" I asked the pair and got a shrug and a shake of a head. "I hope she gets better and comes back. It _is_ our last year after all."

Well, the whole night, Fate-chan wouldn't tell me what she was going to say before getting interrupted. Curse Arisa-chan for barging in at a time of importance! At least we all had a great time at the party. But one sad thing though, Hayate-chan never came. She would usually be the first one to come since it deals with costumes, which I'm sure she has loads of cosplay clothings in her enormous closet at home.

Fate-chan drove here so she insisted on taking me home since it _was_ 11:48 PM now. The party ends at midnight, but we decided to call it a night. Suzuka-chan and Arisa-chan came here together by limo, so they left before us because Suzuka-chan's chauffeur insisted they leave early.

"So, want to come over to my place to hang out tomorrow? Since its Sunday tomorrow, if you're free that is," Fate asked me after getting inside the car. We both seat belted before she started the engine and drove off smoothly into the street.

"Sure, I would love to, if you don't mind that is." I replied as I got comfortable.

"Of course I don't mind, that's why I asked you, silly." Hearing Fate-chan giggle was so cute.

~o*O*O*o~

**A/N: **Uwaah~ sorry for the late update! It was supposed to be up by Halloween, but it didn't make it! D: At least it's up and readers and reading. :3 Please review, comments are appreciated~

~Fate


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Ready for this chapter? Thank you all for your support~ let's get into third POV now, shall we? :D Enjoy~

~o*O*O*o~

**To Love A Vampire**

**Chapter 6**

**By: Fate**

~o*O*O*o~

Nanoha woke up early the next morning on that Sunday feeling piped up, the sun not at all bright yet; Sunrise was barely visible. She checked the news to see what the weather was going to be like and had already picked which clothes to wear today as she couldn't help herself but stay up late last night due to sheer excitement of being invited to the blonde's house for the first time.

Although being happy, she was also anxious.

After all, today _is_ going to be the first time at a crush's house—her first crush, Fate. All night the brunette had been mentally debating if she really was _in like_ with Fate. Right before sleep started seeping in she decided that she was indeed crushing on the blonde.

One thought made her stop in her tracks. Fate had claimed to have fangs and somewhat she made herself believe that her crush was born like that or had it fixed; but if she did get it fixed then it shouldn't have been twice the size of her regular tooth. There was just no way they could've been real fangs like in those movies and books about vampires, werewolves and whatnot.

Shaking her head, she trotted down the stairs when her morning routine was finished in the bathroom, she took a quick glance at herself in the body mirror that was plastered onto the wall at the foot of the stairs. She wore her pink spaghetti strap with her white hooded sweater, pink short shorts that were barely showing her rear end but ideally the attention is to show her long porcelain skin legs, black purse in hand and to top it off, she had on her pure white cap that was supporting her bundled up hair inside.

Nodding to herself, she slipped her feet easily into her white sneakers with pink edgings. Double checking to see if she didn't forget anything, she didn't hear her mother walk out from the kitchen. "You're up early—"

Jumping up from her relaxed position and into a frighten kitten posture Nanoha looked up and slowly removed her hand that was on her chest from the small heart attack.

"—today; aren't you usually sleeping on a Sunday morning roughly until the afternoon? And it's snowing outside, you shouldn't be wearing such thin layers of clothing."

"M-mou... you startled me, Mom," she replied back with a different answer her mother was not asking for. Checking her wristwatch that was idly wrapping itself on top of her pulse around her wrist, she looked up in disbelief. "I didn't know that it was a little past 6 only."

As if she was ignored, Momoko pat Nanoha's shoulder—leaving her hand there—and smiled. For one, when Momoko has her grip on your shoulder, it was not a good thing. Two, if she wore that blank smile, then it is _definitely_ not a good sign! And three, if she was to state or ask something, it is best that you answer her or acknowledge her words. If not, you will meet death itself! Momoko was not one to mess around with when you get on her bad side.

Even though Nanoha knew how powerful her mother is due to witnessing her deleterious playful slap on her father which caused him to fly through a wall, she also knew that she wasn't going to die just yet because Momoko would've just gave her nothing but silence and a death grip on her shoulders—she was in fact gripping hard, but not to the extreme lethal damage that she always manages to do by 'accident.'

"Where are you going this early in the morning?" It was a normal question, but Momoko's smile said otherwise.

"T-to um..." realizing that if she spilled the bean she wouldn't be able to go unless she had company, "the park," she easily said after hesitating.

Momoko's smile grew and the brunette felt a shiver run up her spine as well as her shoulder popping due to the intense pressure her mother had on her. Groaning in pain, she let out a cry, "Th-that hurts, Mom!" Clutching onto her now dislocated shoulder Nanoha ran out of the house and yelled out an "I'll be back around dusk!" before she closed the door behind her.

After escaping her mother's grasp she ran along the sidewalk up the snowy hill. "Why..." she pondered out loud, "did I even say 'dusk'? Evening, sunset, sundown... nightfall—twilight even! I could've just told her what time rather than an approximate time frame! Stupid me..." after pondering some more and flailing her arms, Nanoha smiled, "well, at least I can go home before dark since I didn't give Mom a specific time." Taking out the directions that Fate had written down for her the night before, she continued walking. Shivering due to the icy cold weather, she immediately rubbed both arms for warmth.

True to her words, she went to the park—more like stopped by so that she can tell her mother that she actually 'went' to the park and not feel guilty at all because it was the truth. Half-truth anyway. Her sole reason for passing by the park was because Fate's house was located beyond that path and she had to cross the unbelievably huge park to venture on.

Nanoha decided to stay in the park for a while in awe. She was amused by the construction of the place. The slides were ten times bigger than a kiddy's playground. Also, the swings had a variation of sizes ranging from an infant to a toddler, a kid to a teenager, and an adult to—surprisingly they were for elderly as well.

The infant swing looked like a small crib, just that it was supported in midair by metal chains. The toddler swing was slightly different; it just looked like a big diaper swing. The kid swing was similar but didn't have the diaper support. Now, the teenager and adult swings were normal swings, they just had a difference in height. The elderly swing though, it was a different story—no, it was just like a diaper swing but more of a chair with the back seat support than the front support.

A confused but amazed Nanoha flipped her phone open and took a picture of the swing sets. She uploaded it onto Facebook and added in a description: "Believe it or not, they look like they come in handy. =O I'm surprised they have these!"

Giggling, she closed her phone and slid it into her pocket. Without realizing it, she had already walked over to the swing set apparently for teenagers and sat on it. It was the right height for her. Pushing her feet forward, she swung backwards by inches and repeated the gesture until her swing was flying about a total of five to six feet in front and behind her at a slow pace.

Hearing a barely audible familiar JPop ringtone, she reached into her pocket to fish out her phone—it was a Facebook notification. Slowing to a stop, she clicked on the link and it led her to her page, the recent picture upload had a comment under it. Scrolling down to get the full message, Nanoha read it out loud. With each passing period, her smile grew as a chuckle escaped her lips.

**_Tsukimura Suzuka _**_IS THAT REAL? Hehe, Nanoha-chan~ where is that at? =O You should invite me to go next time you visit that park! I bet Arisa-chan would love to tag along~ it looks fun, you should text me when you go again, ne? :3  
>Thirty seconds ago<em>

"That Suzuka-chan," another chuckle escaped and she replied back to the comment.

**_Takamachi Nanoha _**_It certainly is real, Suzuka-chan! I promise to tell you the next time I come here, it'll be fun~ sorry that I didn't tell you about today, I had just recently discovered this park! And I looked around, this place is humongo, I tell ya! :O It's apparently called Massive Terastios Park! I googled the word "Terastios" and it actually means "huge" in Greek! It sure is indeed enormous!~  
>Just now<em>

Nanoha found herself looking at the time on her phone, "Ah! It's almost seven already? I have to call Fate-chan!" She dialed the blonde's number even though it was on speed dial two. It rang a few times before her call was answered.

_"Nanoha—"_

"Good morning, Fate-chan!"

_"—you're awake already? Good morning. Don't tell me you're planning on coming over this early?"_

"Um, yup! I am~ why, I can't?" Nanoha went into puppy mode and heard shuffling on the other end, imagining Fate blushing and stammering while cleaning her room.

_"A-ah! That's not it! T-that's not it at all!"_ Fate's muffled voice could barely be heard as she superficially covered the receiver. _"A-are you... coming right now?"_ Nanoha grinned as she heard Fate's soft, quiet voice.

"Un, if you don't mind," she nodded more to herself than to Fate, "do you?"

_"N-no, of course not. You're welcome to come by any time, Nanoha."_

"Why thank you, Fate-chan. I'll be there in about ten minutes~" Nanoha had hung up on the stuttering blonde—satisfied, knowing that her friend was as nervous as she was in the beginning. Skipping down and out of the park, she made her way to another sidewalk and headed for Fate's house.

Upon reaching the end of the sidewalk her mouth gaped open and stared disbelievingly at the 'house' she was staring at, it was bigger than Suzuka and Arisa's mansion combined. She observed how tall the house was; it looked like it was six or seven story high. More like a castle than a mansion. Her hand let loose of the direction paper and felt it fly into the wind and disappear out of sight. She was so busy looking to the left and right that she didn't notice someone walk out of the gates.

"Nanoha, hi," Fate said softly as she stared at Nanoha's frozen state. Her voice snapped Nanoha out of her own world and close her mouth that was sure to have made her look stupid just standing there in front of the house in awe. She focused her eyes on the owner of the voice and walked to the open gate she was standing at.

"Hi," Nanoha dumbly replied back after remembering that the blonde had greeted her a few seconds ago. She still couldn't believe that Fate's house was four blocks wide. _'It has to be a mansion or a corporation of some sort, or a castle; geez and here I thought Fate-chan was just rich, she's BEYOND rich! She's richer than the rich!'_ Nanoha pondered to herself instead of voicing it out loud.

Fate smiled shyly, "Welcome to my house," she led Nanoha inside and made sure the gates were closed, "sorry about the um, long walk ahead." True to her words, when Nanoha looked ahead it seemed like miles away until they would reach the door to her crush's home.

"Ah, that's alright. It'll be a good exercise for me!" Nanoha threw her fist into the air in determination. Blondie just laughed which caused the brunette to look at her with a pout. "Wha? What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing~" red eyes gleamed with playfulness and patted the small girl's head and they started their journey down the path. It killed Nanoha to not know what to say since the trip seemed to get longer with each step. "Um," Fate spoke first so it relaxed her a bit since she didn't need to think of what to say, "y-you look nice... in your outfit," she turned away from Nanoha to hide her visible blush. "Though, aren't you cold?" Without waiting for an answer she took off her jacket and placed it over the brunette's shoulders.

Blinking a few times, Nanoha looked down to check herself out and blushed slightly, "A-ah... thank you," she looked over to Fate, "so do you. Black seems to be your favorite color?" The blonde shook her head. "Then what color?"

"Red."

"Red?"

"It used to be, but now it's purple-ly blue," she easily responded and gave Nanoha a heartwarming smile.

_'Is that even a word? Though, red and blue does make purple.'_ Cobalt blue orbs thought before they were drowned into crimson red ones, asking silently why. "Because it reminds me of your beautiful eyes." At the new information the brunette blushed and didn't realize that they had reached the steps to the house. "Well, we're here."

Her attention was turned to an opening door, revealing the insides of the mansion. "Wow..." she covered her mouth and took a step into the quarters of the living room. To say the least, she was flabbergasted. She didn't know what to believe, she was astonished to be standing in a house more expensive than her two best friends' combined mansion.

When they had settled into the blonde's room their conversations were about everything and nothing in particular in happy chatters. Violet eyes weren't prepared when the blonde hesitated to tell her what she couldn't keep inside anymore, she was informed of her beautiful blonde friend being a vampire; she took it as a joke.

"Are there werewolves too?" she held back a chuckle.

"I'm being serious, Nanoha," the voice was quiet but also hurt at the same time. It sounded more scared than hurt. She got the courage to finally tell Nanoha to only have her laugh at her.

The speechless auburn haired girl took in the scene of her friend in front of her, fighting internally about forgetting everything she had said and just leave the room. "Fate-chan..." she reached out and grasped the other girl's hand as if life depended on it. She didn't know what to do, she was just following her heart.

Ruby eyes looked up and met with gentle lavender eyes.

"I..." the blonde began, "need to tell you what happened in my past," she stopped for a moment of consideration, "and... yours as well."

**Two weeks later**

"Ah, I forgot my phone," the blonde jogged her way up the stairs and into her room.

"It's been awhile," the familiar voice made Fate stop in her tracks when she entered her room, "Fate." The said blonde turned to the owner of the voice and didn't need to turn on the lights to confirm her fears; she saw a mirror image of herself standing in front of her. "Have you forgotten about me? Or shall I make you remember?"

She didn't need to think what would come next. A punch was thrown to Fate's side but she dodged it just in time and countered punch towards the intruder also to have it dodged. She did a round kick to her enemy only to have it stopped and the grip on her leg tightened. Not being able to do anything with her trapped leg, the blonde jumped into the air and spun around, kicking the other blonde's chest and knocking her down to the floor. The impact also made her fall on the ground on her side.

Fate took this chance and ran far away from the mansion to another place to keep all the fighting from happening that would damage the house and cause chaos to the neighbors. The other blonde was about to chase after her, but instead heard a ringtone go off next to her. Looking down at the object, she found that it was Fate's cell phone.

Picking up the item, she flipped it open and read the contents in it. A smirk grew on her face as she read the name of the sender. Not the type to waste any time, she replied back and closed the phone shut, gripping onto it while chuckling to herself in the dim room.

Not a moment later, Nanoha had received a text back from Fate. She had asked the blonde to be her girlfriend after finding out that she was a vampire. At first she didn't believe it until her now girlfriend showed her the fangs she once saw during Halloween. She was buying food to make dinner for her family and wondered if Fate wanted to join them. The brunette opened the text message and read happily:

_"Want to come get me?"_

She didn't think twice as she ran towards the street leading to Fate's house. When she got there the gates were already open. Confused, she walked slowly then picked up her pace and dashed for the door. Even though she was out of breath she was able to climb the many stairs that was built inside. She was thankful for the blonde picking the first floor and not the other higher floors.

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha called out as she saw her door wide open. Walking into the room she spotted the blonde standing at her drawer with her phone in hand, looking out the window. "Are you ready to go?" she tilted her head to the side and pondered her girlfriend's choice of clothing. Her ribbon was even gone from the bottom of her hair.

Not getting an answer the ponytailed girl walked towards the silent blonde and grabbed her hand after moving all the bags containing the food ingredients into one hand. "Fa—"

"Takamachi," Nanoha froze and stared at the back of the blonde's head, "I've finally found you. After all of these years, centuries, you've been here all along." Taken aback, the smaller girl didn't know what to say.

"F-Fate-chan? What are you talking about?" She stepped back when her girlfriend turned around to look at her. Her eyes were different; they were darker than before and even had a glow to it. "Fate—"

"I mustn't," was all she heard before her friend crushed her phone in half and dropped it, "Nanoha..."

It sounded different the way she called her name, it didn't sound like her at all, it sounded like someone else she once knew long ago but can't recall who. "Fate-chan?" she trembled in place as the blonde slowly made her way towards her, "what happened?"

Feeling the red gaze casted onto her she felt weak but struggled to look away. She managed somehow, but then felt slender yet rough hands grab her arm. Looking up she saw a glint of fang slowly crawling its way out of the taller girl's mouth. Not being able to move, Nanoha knew she was going to be a victim, but let herself get carried away into her girlfriend's scent.

_'Her scent!'_ Nanoha's eyes widened, _'It's not Fate-chan; she's not Fate-chan!'_ She reluctantly pulled away and punched the unknown stranger who masked herself as her girlfriend and ran out of the room not noticing that her punch had sent the imposter into the wall.

"Che... she's starting to get her powers back," spat the blonde under crumbles of broken wall, a small smile plastered on her lips.

Auburn hair ran as fast as she could, cutting through alleyways to get home faster. Upon reaching the end of one alley her breathing gave way and she fell to her knees, staggering and coughing. Trembling, she reached for her medication in her bag, but didn't get far as a force knocked her out and she was lying on her back staring at the stars. Nanoha was barely alive but she couldn't move. Tasting copper in her mouth she knew that she was bleeding.

She blinked once and saw a dark figure hovering over her. Blinking again she found that the figure was mere centimeters away from her neck and drew her fangs out to consume her blood. The black silhouette pierced its fangs into her neck as a cry of pain echoed into the small passage she was in, blood spilling and seeping out from under the girl.

Overwhelmed by the pain, the brunette inhaled one last breath before blacking out.

When Nanoha opened her eyes again she felt as though the whole thing was just a dream... until she saw a women barely visible under the lit moon, her fangs showing as her grin grew. Her lips moved and the ponytailed girl was able to catch a few words she had said. "—I am Linith, and you are mine now."

She was confused, her's? What does this Linith women mean by being her's? The brunette's eyes widened as a thought came into mind, _'Was I turned into a vampire? No... I don't feel hungry for blood,'_ she looked up at Linith's fangs again, _'...a werewolf? But how can this be? I was with Fate-chan and... and... that's right, I ran away from her place. That's how I ended up here in this alley feeling woozy, scared and sick, but at the same time, alive.'_

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha weakly sat up and looked around, "Fate-chan!" Hearing Linith's voice again, she turned to look at her.

"What's your name, young lady?" Linith asked even though she knew the answer. She extended her hand for the weak girl to take and she obliged. They both stood up as the brunette told Linith her name. "What a pretty name for a beautiful young lady as yourself," she grinned, "My work is complete here. Just your job left to be accomplished and victory will be ours."

Being more confused than ever, the smaller girl looked up in fear as she asked, "What's this... job that I have to do...?"

"To kill Fate Testarossa." As soon as Linith finished her statement Nanoha felt her world spin and her empty stomach boiling as if she were to vomit anytime soon.

_'Fate-chan...'_

~o*O*O*o~

**A/N:** Woot, sorry for the late update! Final exams are here and I've been busy staying up all night studying! Thank goodness I had time to grab my school's internet and upload this chapter, ne? :D In this chapter, we start from where I left off during chapter 1, just a heads up to you, it's the present now! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and more so in the future! Please by all means, review! Critiques and such are appreciated; as you know, I rushed to get this finished and didn't edit it much. Dx I skimmed through it, but I'm not sure I made all of the corrections. Thank you for your time!

~Fate


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update! So another chapter has come~ woot~ :3 THE TIME YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! Excited? So am I! I am glad that some of you stayed until the climax of the story because the beginning just seemed too boring, am I right? Those that left, sad face! :'( But you will still be remembered! Unless you're only reading and not reviewing! D: Did I mention that I was sorry? Please, by all means, ENJOY!~

~o*O*O*o~

**To Love A Vampire**

**Chapter 7**

**By: Fate**

~o*O*O*o~

"So... am I a werewolf?" Nanoha hesitantly asked without trying to stutter. They were walking in the alley, one after the other, after Nanoha had been told to follow Linith.

Offended, the one in question turned on her heel and gave the 'are you stupid' look to the ponytailed girl. "Are you a werewolf?" She said sarcastically. Turning around to look up at the moon, "No, you are more than just a werewolf. You, my dear," looking over at Nanoha, "are a lycan." She smirked, giving Nanoha the 'don't detest us as such of a low being as a werewolf' vibe.

Merely nodding with nothing to say, Nanoha kept quiet indicating that she understood. With a curt nod from Linith, they proceeded to the next alley way. Although, questions came one after another, just popping in and out of Nanoha's mind, but she didn't voice them out, more like she was _afraid_ to. She was curious of how she could have easily turned into a lycan. She didn't think that it was possible for her to become one, nonetheless _be_ one. Fate hadn't mentioned anything like that to her.

_'Unless there was a way and I just didn't know about it. Maybe...' _Nanoha thought to herself.

"Do you want to know how you became a lycan?" Nanoha's eyes flung open and looked up at Linith. "Simple." That was all she said before picking up her pace and it confused Nanoha by that one word. She followed her; well, more like practically ran after her, until they reached a place that she was unfamiliar with.

It felt eerie to the bones and a shiver ran up Nanoha's spine, yet she wasn't running away from the dark, gloomy building. "Don't mind what you see inside, just keep following me." A small nod and she was led inside. The smell of something rotten and sour reached their noses, making Nanoha cringe in disgust.

Blood.

There was blood everywhere: splattered over the walls, smeared on the floor and dripping down from...

Nanoha blinked once. Then twice.

"H... Haya... te... -chan?" Feeling shaky around her knees, she slumped down and covered her mouth with a small gasp. "W-why... why is she in there? Why is she bleeding!" Eyes wavering and not focusing on things around her, Nanoha grabbed the metal jail bars separating her from Hayate.

From her view, she can see Hayate tied up with heavy metals around her wrists. Her head down, probably from fatigue, and blood sliding down her shadowed face to her neck and down some more. Clothes were ripped apart from weapons such as blades and whips that were covered in blood lying on the ground, and you can see open flesh wounds among the bare skin that's being illuminated by the moon through the small window.

Hayate was still in her school uniform when Nanoha last saw her. The only difference about Hayate's appearance from before and now is that she's covered in blood and beaten to a pulp. No longer being able to take any more of the scene, Nanoha gagged before vomiting onto the floor before her.

"That little friend of yours is such a brat, wouldn't even tell us where you were and kept on hiding your location." A familiar voice rang into Nanoha's head, making her look back slowly, seeing red eyes and blonde hair. Observing quietly, Nanoha instantly knew that it wasn't Fate this time.

"Y-you again! W-who are you? And what have you done to Hayate-chan? Or worse... t-to Fate-chan?" Nanoha stumbled to her feet and held onto the metal bars for support. "Tell me..."

"Ara, ara~" The Fate replica sang out. "Aren't you a feisty one? As stubborn as your soon-to-be-dead-friend over there." She nodded towards Hayate's direction, indicating who she was talking about. "And me? Well, I'm not surprised that Fate hasn't talked about me at all. It's quite sad really-"

"Who are you?" Nanoha asked again, interrupting the blonde. To a human's eye, they would think that Nanoha wasn't trembling from bone to bone, but to the lycan's and the Fate replica's eyes, they knew that Nanoha was just putting up a front that was soon going to be shattered.

"It's quite sad really," She repeated again, piercing her bloodshed eyes into Nanoha's own that made the brunette grimace, "that my dear sister won't even acknowledge that I was once alive; not that I ever was." Seeing Nanoha's eyes widen by the mere fact, she grinned. "I see that she hasn't told you _everything_ yet. Of course, who would want to know about a lousy and pathetic past that we had to go through."

Clearly hearing the statement, Nanoha opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came. The replica took this chance to speak again. "Of course: Not. Even. You," She said one word after the other becoming unstably unpleasant. A shiver went up Nanoha's spine at every pause, every emphasis, and every venomous spat.

"Who–" Nanoha began again, but this time was interrupted.

"Let me guess, _you_ don't even know who your_self _is, yet you want to find out who _I_ am first." The person in question turned the whole matter back around to Nanoha.

"M-me? What about me? I know perfectly well who I am!" Nanoha said determined.

"Oh? Is that so? From what I see, you don't even have a single clue on what you are capable of." A smirk made Nanoha step down in confusion. "Let's see, didn't you _ever_ wonder how you easily turned into a lycan? Ah," Seeing Nanoha's expression change once more, she closed her eyes and continued, "I see that you haven't been told of Fate's past as well as," she opened her eyes and practically bore her eyes into Nanoha's soul, "_your_ past."

"...my past?" Nanoha whispered out, trying to recall what had happened years ago. There were only happy and sad memories like a normal life would have, though there was that one time in high school...—but never anything out of the ordinary. Frustrated in not getting anything that she had wanted, she frowned and asked the next question that dreaded her. "What... happened in my past...?"

"Alicia." Linith stopped the blonde in bombarding Nanoha's mind with clouded memories. Alicia 'che'd at Linith and kept her mouth shut. "Nanoha-san, you were once a lycan; no, you are still a lycan to this day. That stunt that I had pulled in the alley, I didn't kill you, I simply did a ritual to undo the spell that was put upon you to stop your lycan powers from coming out. I transfused my blood into you so that it would be complete. Your parents," Nanoha's attention became clearer as the words came, "were the ones who locked you away from your true form."

"I don't understand... " Even though she was paying close attention, she didn't comprehend what Linith was referring to.

"Your mother did everything in her power to bring you back after losing you. Now that you're here, she's content with you living in the human world like everything is perfectly normal: no vampires, no lycans, no magic. Those medications that you take? They are there to help keep your lycan form away from you as well as your memories from the past. You're a reincarnation from hundreds of years ago. Dr. Sigurd is the only vampire who specialized in those kinds of medications back in the day. Her power is that she can erase your memories as well as give you medicine with the same effects of memory loss."

"I... mother lost me? I don't get it. Reincarnation? As in I... died...?" A nod from Linith confirmed Nanoha's question.

"It started when you turned sixteen, didn't it? The nausea and weariness." The lycan across from the brunette asked as she was trying to confirm something. Sapphire eyes blinked once before nodding.

"So the reason why I fainted from lack of medication was because my so called lycan form was coming back?" Another confirming nod from Linith. It was starting to become surreal to Nanoha. "And... 'back in the day'?" Nanoha asked confused.

Many questions came at once to Nanoha about her parents being lycans and if her siblings were too, why they kept it a secret from her and how they were able to live peacefully until now, about Fate and other vampires out in the world, and many more questions.

"The year is 2040, correct?" This time it was Nanoha who nodded. "The beginning of time for us was the 1700's."

"W-what? That was... three hundred forty years ago!" Nanoha calculated, nearly falling over from the time gap. "So... everyone has lived for decades?"

"Some of us have, some still from the late 1650's and some from the 1800's. The time you came, it was a miracle to your mother, seeing that she has always wanted a mini version of herself. Vampires and lycans coexisted during that time, but now, most of us fight to live in one world."

**Two hundred sixty six years ago - Year 1774**

"We have no time! She's going to have to go into labor here! Dr. Sigurd!" Shiro carried Momoko into the room and gently set her on the bed. The doctor's long black hair swayed behind her back as she paced around in the room, gathering necessary things from her suitcase for the procedure.

Two hours later and a cheer of joy filled the room, after the ruckus of Momoko's screaming and heaving to push the baby inside of her out.

"Momo, look here, we have a baby girl! And she looks just like you! She'll become a beautiful woman one day, just like her mother." Shiro was holding onto their newborn who was crying for the first time after she was delivered. Her brown hair barely noticeable, and when she opened her eyes, they were indeed the color of azure, just like Momoko's own. "June 30, 1774." Shiro stated as Dr. Sigurd recorded the information on a birth certificate and gave a copy to him to keep it in a safe box.

"I'll get a bucket of warm water and a cloth to clean her," Linith rushed out of the house.

Momoko opened her eyes weakly and reached her arms out to her daughter. "She's beautiful..." She whispered. Seeing now that the newborn's crying has subsided, Momoko took her into her arms and cradled her. Looking at her baby lovingly, she whispered one word. "Nanoha." She looked at Shiro and smiled. "Let's name her Nanoha."

Months later, Nanoha started crawling and then walking. Years later she started talking fluently and training under her father to become a great fighter. Her siblings were never home, always out hunting, so she didn't get much sibling love from them at all. She was soon told of their heritage of lycans and their allies: vampires.

Vampires who coexist with humans and have children are called dhampires, or for short, dhamps. They are weaker than vampires but still stronger than any living and non-living being; not the strongest of them all. Although, on the other hand, if a lycan were to have children with humans, they would be called werewolves because they are part human and part werewolf when there is a full moon. However, lycans can transform any day and under the full moon is when they are the strongest. Lycans and vampires are equally matched allies. There hasn't been a history where one defeated the other—yet. And when vampires and lycans come together, let's just say... that it may be the strongest beast alive, no creature has experimented on it before nor will any coexist with each other mind, body and soul. It might be the end of the world if that were to happen.

When Nanoha turned sixteen, she obtained her speed and strength abilities out of the blue. School was a wreck as she couldn't make any friends, but managed to make at least one. She had a crush on her friend, Hayate. She was such a pervert but really kind and energetic. Always caring and looking out for her even though she could take care of herself.

Soon, Nanoha was old enough to live on her own out of town and in the mountains. At first Momoko refused since she was her little girl, but Shiro insisted on Nanoha going out and seeing the world from a new perspective.

"You're leaving...?" The familiar voice echoed into Nanoha's head and she simply nodded. She didn't know what to say, she was afraid to say anything because if she did then she would've told Hayate that she was falling in love with her and it would've been very difficult to be friends. "I'll be waiting for you!" That was the last thing she ever heard from Hayate.

Nanoha was now 19 years old and the new world was waiting for her to explore every step of the way. She had found an abandon cabin out in the mountains on her journey and decided to reside in it. Soon, it was fixed up and Nanoha had taken ownership of it.

Days and months passed; what Nanoha does to pass time by is grow crops and sell them in town every weekend when they are harvested. It took her about a year and a half to plant them, harvest them and then sell them. Not too long after that, she found a small girl lost in the forest of trees. She was sitting near one of the logs that Nanoha had chopped off. Her knees pressed against her chest and her arms hugging herself.

"Hello there," Nanoha approached the said girl. She had blonde tresses that seem to never end, even after it had reached the ground below her. The small frame jerked back and revealed her face. "Ah, don't be afraid!" Nanoha made a small gesture and extended her hand out to her.

That's when she saw her eyes, the small girl's flaming crimson orbs. It was simply... breathtaking.

The small hand that belongs to the frightened lassie reached out slowly and took Nanoha's. A friendly smile made the young one blush. Feeling that Nanoha was standing up, she followed suit. "Are you hungry? You must be starving! And those clothes, it looks like you ran into some trouble." Nanoha led her into her cabin. "Feel at ease, this is my home. Luckily you stumbled upon my place and not somewhere in that forest."

A small squeeze to Nanoha's hand indicated something. "Were you lost?" Another squeeze. "Were you scared?" Again, another squeeze. "If you can't find your way home, you can stay here with me for the time being. It can get lonely sometime." She smiled tenderly at the young lassie. "What's your name?"

"...Fate," She replied above a whisper like she was debating on whether or not to tell the beautiful stranger her name. In truth, she had followed the older women when she had caught sight of her picking some berries on her way out of the mountain, but stopped at the cabin when she saw the older women enter and exit the house and down the path to town. That was when she turned around to head back home, but found that she couldn't find her way back so she slumped down next to a log and sobbed there. And that was when Nanoha had found her.

"What a lovely name. How old are you, Fate-san?" Nanoha asked, tasting her name and actually liking it.

"13 years old." She replied softly.

"Ah, 13 huh? My name is Nanoha and I'm 21 years old," Nanoha gestured for Fate to sit down on one of the chairs in the kitchen and she did as she was told. Nanoha doesn't look her age, but she sure acts like it. Walking to the sink, she could hear Fate mumbling her name a few times. "So, Fate-san," Nanoha poked her defrosting chicken in the sink to check if it was ready and started up the fire on the stove, "how you do like your chicken cooked?"

Turning her head slightly to look at Fate and then tending the chicken, she saw Fate pondering on how to answer her question. "Any way you like it, I'll be content and happy with any food." Nanoha had the urge to glomp Fate since she sounded so cute, but she had to resist since they were strangers after all and she didn't want to risk scaring the poor girl.

"Alright then, anything it is!"

Hours later and two full stomachs, Nanoha went to her drawer to find the smallest clothing she had for Fate to wear for the time being. Seeing as she only had her white tank top with pink edgings and matching shorts that were the smallest of the rest, she offered them to Fate.

At first Fate hesitantly declined because she wasn't sure if she should wear Nanoha's clothes, but Nanoha kept on insisting since Fate's clothes were ripped in some areas, maybe from falling or running into branches.

In the end, Fate changed into the clothes she was given and it fit her! Well, it sort of did. It's barely baggy from the waist area, but the short was still sliding down, and the chest area was the baggiest part! It made Fate ten times cuter than before.

"Mistress!" They both heard someone calling out from outside. When Nanoha went to go check, she saw a woman around her age wearing a weird outfit: dark brown long sleeves with a white looking coat clinging onto her body along with belts around her wrists and a matching hat, it looked like a maids' outfit, but she wasn't sure. Her short hair was a light coffee color. "Ah, excuse me Miss, but have you seen my Mistress? Nanoha-san...? Is that you?"

Nanoha stood at the door for a moment and looked back inside for a brief moment. "Linith... -san?" Feeling that she was keeping the coffee haired lady waiting, she nodded. "Mm, let me check." She ran inside and found Fate on her bed with her knees to her chest like before when she found her. "Fate-san? Do you know the young lady outside, Linith-san?" A small nod and Nanoha smiled sadly. "I guess this is our goodbye."

Fate instantly grabbed onto Nanoha's sleeve and looked up with puppy eyes. "Don't want to go?" She shook her head twice. "Want to stay?" Two nods this time. "Well, I guess we have no choice then." Hopeful eyes looked up into Nanoha's and only received a genuine smile. "Stay here for a bit, okay?" Another nod and Nanoha got up to greet the lady outside.

"I'm sorry, but is it alright if she stays here for one night?" Nanoha gave pleading eyes to Linith.

"That is alright with me, as long as I know she wants to stay and will not be a bother to you, Nanoha-san, also if she's with you then I know that she will be in good hands," The lady replied before bowing and taking her leave.

That night, Fate had snuggled up to Nanoha who had showered her with attention and joy. Nanoha didn't particularly mind, it's just that they have barely met. In Fate's case, she had been observing Nanoha for a long time before they even encountered today.

Days... weeks... and even months later, Fate had visited Nanoha whenever she can after finding her way around the forest to her cabin. Every day was filled with joy and happy memories.

Fate had grown physically since the first time they met, Nanoha mused. Her breasts had grown to be so soft and firm. Her toned stomach and slender legs. Her golden tresses had also grown longer and her blazing ruby orbs are brighter and livelier than before that makes Nanoha melt under her gaze.

Nanoha thought of an explanation for her behavior, such thoughts are inappropriate and repulsive to possess. Fate would never hear the feelings that Nanoha harbors for her any time soon. It would be so much easier if Nanoha was a male and a bit younger. But the only problem is...

They're seven years apart. And worse yet...

They're both girls.

~o*O*O*o~

**A/N: **OH MY GOSH! So now we get to know their past! Woo~ intense, isn't it? Next chapter will also CONTINUE with the past, so don't get lost! If you do get lost, read carefully from the beginning again. ;) Any guess on what's going to happen next? :3 Do you want more?

That said and done, please review! Much appreciated!~ :D Oh and while you're reading this, I just wanna tell you that I won't be able to update fast since college has started and I'm going to be stressing over my classes. Dx See you whenever I can come back – again!

~Fate


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Who's ready for next chapter? I know I am! Thank you for those who've read, reviewed, favorited and followed~ it will be **third POV** and then **Nanoha's POV**. Don't get confused! Okay, okay fine, I'll help a bit with the POV's~ first off, third perspective like always~

There will be more mysterious events that are going to be revealed in later chapters, so you'll have to endure that! I know I'm bad with third POV, I hate writing it, but it makes it more fun to know somewhat everything from the characters. Sorry if it's weirdly written. xD;; Enjoy!

~o*O*O*o~

**To Love A Vampire**

**Chapter 8**

**By: Fate**

~o*O*O*o~

"What happened to Fate?" Linith asked Alicia as Nanoha was too busy crouching in pain from memories flashing in an instant. Alicia glanced at the coffee haired maid and shook her head.

"She escaped. More like some allies are watching her back," was all the blonde said before recounting the events that happened earlier before coming to the lycan den in the form of a building corporation. It may be a lie, but the maid didn't suspect a thing.

**Two Hours Earlier...**

As soon as Nanoha had managed to lay a punch to the blonde and send her into the dark with crumbles of broken wall falling down on her, Alicia knew that she was no match for the copper haired teenager. The girl had just run away. "Che... she's starting to get her powers back." Smiling to herself, she got up and dusted herself off. "I need to find that blondie." With that thought in mind, she rushed out the way Fate had escaped from.

She met Linith on the way and they exchanged looks before dashing the opposite direction. She soon found her target waiting for her in the forest where there once was a not too happy memory that she wasn't so fond of. The habitation was empty now, only the trees were left in the tracks of where she remembered the place used to stand on. "Here of all places?" She said slowly, trying not to remember more than she should.

"Why not? It's the safest place, more so than in town where you can easily hurt innocent bystanders." Fate casually stated.

"Don't you mean 'we'?"

Fate wasn't going to let this go and kept her posture. "I don't hurt anyone, only you do. If I remember correctly, you were the one who set that fire–"

"Stop it!" The blonde with no ribbon shouted, slightly hyperventilating. She didn't want it to end that way all those centuries ago, but she had no choice. Who could blame her when she was threatened by her life? She wanted to live. To live with the one she loved, but it all ended the wrong way. It wasn't what she had planned. It wasn't what she had in mind. Her eyes grew darker and shouted, "You don't know... YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" She lunged at Fate and swung her arm around to the side of Fate's head. Fate easily dodged it due to it being weaker than before, the other blonde's emotions were getting to her.

"Alicia, I–" A punch came to her face and she caught it just in time.

"Don't say my name!" Alicia jumped back and charged forward again, this time though, Fate caught her in a headlock with both of Alicia's arms behind her back in a tight grip. "Grr," she growled at Fate and hissed, "let go of me!" Black magic started forming in her hand, but she couldn't control it since Fate was suppressing her powers from bursting.

Fate didn't do as she asked and just kept on keeping her from attacking her any further. "Alicia," she said softly, "please, don't make this harder than it already is..." The one being tied down didn't reply so Fate questioned her. "Why are you doing this?"

All struggles were halted as Alicia registered the question being asked. She knew the answer, she didn't want to believe in the answer, but she knew she couldn't say anything nor trust Fate to take her words into consideration. She didn't have a choice though since Fate had her in a tight spot and won't let go until she spilled it out. "Because..." She clenched her fist and took a deep breath. Her mouth opened. The words she said to Fate seemed to have been so inaudible that the wind carried it away, but Fate heard it. She heard it all. Every single word from the one she thought she knew so well.

Fate loosened her grip on Alicia unconsciously and as soon as the chance came Alicia dashed out of there as soon as she could, away from Fate, away from the place, away from her emotions building up.

**Present: Nanoha**

"Ugh... I remember now, a little of it... my past," I whispered while covering my face with my left hand, trying hard to recollect the forgotten memories. I grunted as memories started coming to me after a while in the presence of the blonde who claims to be Fate-chan's sister. '_She looks just like her, so that means she's her twin... right? And Linith-san, she was our maid, why is she using me then? Wait, but then she transferred over to be Fate-chan's maid, didn't she? Wait... wait! If she's her maid, then why does she want to kill Fate-chan...?_' So many questions with so little time to ask them as the two didn't let me talk much.

Still holding onto my head and opening my eyes slightly, I saw Alicia's face flash with concern and as soon as it came it left, leaving her face blank and void of emotions. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I felt her anxiety even though she didn't say anything. "Ali... cia?" I managed to say it gentler than I wanted to and that caught her attention. I didn't intend on calling her name, but something, somewhere inside just made me feel like saying it. Her eyes flashed of more concern and... was that longing?

I don't know, but she seemed like she was debating on how to respond; she was soon interrupted of any words as Linith-san spoke first after noticing Alicia's behavior. "I see that you've remembered quite a bit, so tell me Nanoha, what have you learned of your past so far?" _'So far? There's more?'_ I shook my head and looked up to meet blank dark red eyes that seemed to have changed to sad and then fragile before I turned to meet dark blue-ish eyes.

"Of whom I was, still am and... the day I met Fate-chan." As soon as those last words left my mouth, I saw Alicia flinch slightly from the corner of my eye, enough for me to see that it had bothered her that I was talking about her sister. '_...is she jealous?' _That seemed like the only possible answer as to why she fidgeted. _'Or maybe angry? But why?' _"Um... Linith-san?"

"I see you've remembered me as well," a pause, "Nanoha-san." Hearing the familiar tone and how she said my name brought back more memories. "What is it?" She asked without wasting another second.

"Um, what... why are you holding Hayate-chan prison?" I decided to change my question; I had to be careful of the choice of words I was going to say. If not, they won't let Hayate-chan out of here alive. At the very least, Alicia won't. I glanced over to the blonde and immediately Fate-chan filled my mind. Calm down, Nanoha. Calm down.

'_Wait... wait, wait, wait... Hayate-chan was from the past as well, so...'_ My eyes widened and I turned around to face my friend behind the bars. _'Don't tell me she's a vampire! Or a lycan? I don't even know who's on which side anymore! Apparently Linith-san and Alicia are on the same side and they're both different... beings–if I can call them that.'_

"She was going to lead us to you, but I guess Fate saved the trouble and showed us to you instead." As if reading my mind she quickly added, "Of course if you want Hayate-san back, you'll have to keep her under your leash. After all, she's a very special prized possession to you, is she not?"

Contemplating on what she meant, I felt my cheeks heat up as I turned around to meet amused eyes and stammered out, "W-wh-w... w-what do y-you mean...?" Memories from the past flashed once again. Then trying to shift the topic, I mumbled, "S-she's a very important friend of course." And then her words struck me once again, but with a different affect. There was a double meaning to her words just then.

As if knowing what I had just remembered, I saw a small grin coming from Linith, the one that showed no emotions at all from the beginning. But then again, Alicia's facade broke down too, didn't it? Looking back over to the blonde, I didn't meet her gaze, it was elsewhere. She was in a daze and it seemed like she wasn't listening to us anymore. "C-can I..." I started out slow, still watching the fragile sister of my lover, "have Hayate-chan back...?" Alicia's eyes gradually came back to earth and she eventually turned to look at me with those lifeless eyes again.

There was a long pause before she clicked on her heels towards me and reached across my face. Closing my eyes, I thought she was going to touch me, caress me, hit me, anything, but then I felt nothing but a light wind past my right ear. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw Alicia inches away from me and my heart panicked, it was racing like crazy. _'Uwaaah! What is wrong with me!'_ Staying still like a statue was all that I could do until I felt Alicia's hot breath slightly graze my cheek and the support behind me suddenly disappearing.

I felt myself fall backwards as I realized that Alicia was only opening the door and not trying to harass me of some sort. Closing my eyes again and waiting for the impact, I held my breath. I expected to be caught and held closely by the waist, but then again, I remembered that Alicia wasn't Fate-chan. However, I didn't expect a different pair of arms to embrace me from behind and hold me protectively but shakily. I was surprised.

That though, soon ended as the pair of arms holding me and I fell back once again with a small thud. I turned around quickly, in search of one person in mind and tears brimmed at the corner of my eyes from the sight. Hayate-chan was smiling weakly and I could see the black metallic bracelet still on her wrist but the chains connecting to the ceiling were broken. She used every ounce of her power to break out of that just to save me from a small fall? And worse yet, she let herself be punished every day for months instead of telling Linith where I was. I felt like crying for being such a horrible friend. Hayate-chan was too good of a best friend to me. "...s-sorry," her small reply was hushed by my finger.

"Don't... stop talking, please save your energy and rest, Hayate-chan..." I tried my best to not break down and lucky for me my voice didn't betray me this time. I took off my brown jacket and carefully placed it over her shoulders, earning a small thank you, before gently carrying her bridal style since she seemed like she was having trouble walking as well as standing. Hayate-chan became silent and looking down at her I can see a small pink hue on her cheeks as she was focusing her gaze on her lap. _'She's so cute... wait, why is Hayate-chan all of a sudden cute?'_

"Linith-san, where are we going?" I asked, not wanting to think about how cute Hayate-chan looks, as soon as I got out of the cage-like prison. It gave me a shiver as a thought of Alicia locking me in with Hayate-chan came to mind. Thank goodness she didn't. Alicia was... gazing up at her–well, Alicia was avoiding eye contact with me again. A small frown formed and I shook my head to rid of any conversations with the blonde who nearly killed my friend in my arms. Although, I'm not so sure if she was the one who did it or if someone else did it, I just had a hunch.

"We're already there," Linith-san replied back as soon our eyes locked. Blinking a few times in confusion, I looked around and the bloody place only fueled my confusion even more. "There," she said as she pointed to a random door I had not seen before that just magically appeared out of nowhere.

"Nanoha-chan..."

Hearing Hayate-chan's worried voice brought me back to my senses and putting the whole 'magically appearing thing' aside, I was amazed that I could carry Hayate-chan without a sweat. Normally, I wouldn't be able to carry anything heavier than forty pounds, at least for a long period of time anyway. "Do we... have to go?"

Linith-san looked at Alicia who then looked at me, her eyes were back to being unreadable once again. "A-alright, alright we'll go!" I quickly stated as fear enveloped me by the mere death glare I was receiving from Alicia.

"Good~ so we have no problem then," Linith-san gave Alicia one last look before inaudibly sighing and led us through the door which had a bright white light that blinded us all, well more like just the two of us, Hayate-chan and I. Opening my eyes and adjusting to the brightness in the room, I noticed a small throne and men in all different types of armor, maybe by ranking, all on guard in a parallel line to the red carpet that I was standing on from one end.

My mouth slightly parted until I was making the "o" shape. _'Th... t-th-this... this... th-this can't be!'_ My mind rebooted and I looked back to find that Linith-san and Alicia were nowhere in sight. Holding onto Hayate-chan tighter, I gulped and turned around slowly. She was saying something to me, but I couldn't hear it well enough as another voice rang throughout the room.

"Welcome to the Black Bird Society, Nanoha." After fully turning around, I caught sight of Linith-san standing next to the throne with her hands clasped in front of her as Alicia was sitting on the throne with her right leg shifting to cross over her left and a grin plastered on her face, never leaving as Hayate-chan and I both stared at everyone in the room in disbelief. One thought, however, struck me:

_Alicia's their leader..._

~o*O*O*o~_  
><em>

**A/N:** I wrote this in a rush instead of doing my essay. xP Ahhh~ so it ends here for now. Sorry if you have more questions bombarding your mind! It only makes it more interesting, does it not? :3 Black Bird Society will be explained later on!~ Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as much as the other ones~ maybe more? Please do review~ they are very much appreciated!~

~Fate

Updated: 04/11/2012


	10. Chapter 9

I found her first. I saw her first. The one who makes my 11 year old heart beat abnormally. The one who brightens my day with that beautiful smile of hers. The one who tries her hardest every day despite living alone. I fell in love with her. I soon discovered her name as well as what she liked and disliked. Takamachi Nanoha. Age 19. They were written on her basket she would carry with her everywhere she went. Likes strawberries, hates onions.

I would follow her for days. Weeks. Months. I lost count of how long I have seen her in the deep forest, close to our underground fortress. The stranger was a very good picker. I wouldn't know what was edible or not if I saw the appearance of any wild fruit. She would usually pick berries every day for a few minutes, maybe half an hour tops. Today though, today was different; it was like she was waiting for me to come out. Like she knew I was following her for the past 3 years. But if she knew, then wouldn't it bother her? Make her uncomfortable? Was she okay with it?

Also, I did something I wouldn't normally do as well. I shouldn't have gone, but I don't regret it. I followed the long sided ponytailed brunette to this cabin looking house. As she walked in, I knew that she lived there, so I turned back to head home, but upon staring at the unknown forest before me, I knew that I was lost. I haven't traveled this far out of the forest before. I didn't even know there was a small village down the hill passed this cabin.

Hearing the door open behind me, I jumped up onto the nearest branch and hid in the tree. She was moving again. This time she had a bucket of, I believe they were vegetables, in her hands. When she was out of sight, I jumped down with ease and took a step closer to the wooden house. Debating if I should wait at the door like a lost puppy or try to find my way back home, staying here sounded like a good idea.

It didn't take that long for the beauty to come back. Although, within that short amount of time, I had shed a few tears since I imagined not being able to find my around the forest. I heard faint footsteps, but I didn't pay any attention to it. Although, I sniffed out a small hint of lavender, the same scent from the attractive brunette. As I was about to look up, a hand grabbed my shoulders at the same time my head lifted, meeting those pure sapphire orbs with a hint of amethyst in them.

That was when I knew I was in love.

~o*O*O*o~

To Love A Vampire

Chapter 9

By: Fate

~o*O*O*o~

'_Everything all of a sudden makes sense now...'_ That was one lingering thought as a certain blonde was surrounded by the howling wind and the swishing of trees.

Fate stood there like an idiot after what Alicia had just told her before she saw droplets of tears and then the back of the fleeing blonde. She let her sister escape. She let her sister cry. She let her own flesh and blood twin get hurt because of her obliviousness and selfishness. Eyes fluttering to a close, she cursed for being so weak and arrogant. She slumped down to the ground on her knees and a small sob broke out. How can she go after her sister when she had just confessed what Fate didn't expect to hear and now dread what would happen next. Just then she remembered she was going to visit Nanoha today to surprise her. Hastily getting up, Fate didn't realize that she had company.

"Ah~~" The voice sang out and rang in disappointment into her ear as she turned around, cursing yet again that she let her guard down. "This is a rather pleasant surprise."

Even before Fate made eye contact with the approaching voice, she knew who it was as she said the name before looking them in the eye. "Teana."

"I'm glad you still remember me after all these, what was it, years I presume? More like centuries." The person who Fate referred to as Teana flipped her orange hair with a delicate grace. Her jacket was a tinge lighter than Fate's, almost black but more of a very dark blue. There was a small golden bird on a thunder badge on Teana's collar that Fate had clearly missed while trying not to let her feelings conjure any further.

"What do you want, Teana?" Fate tried to not show any signs of weakness even though she knew that Teana was probably watching from the sidelines ever since she encountered with Alicia.

"Oh, nothing really~ just here to give you a message sent from Signum-san, that's all."

Upon hearing her long time friend's name, Fate's eyes brightened by just a bit, but not too much that Teana would notice. "And?"

Teana wiggled her index finger side to side. "Ah, ah, ah~ don't rush me now." Walking towards Fate, she placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder and sighed out. All of the intense tension had disappeared as Teana gave a soft look to her long time admirer. "Seriously Fate-san, no, Captain Fate, if you want to know the truth from that day then you have to get the answers out from your sister. Vice-Captain Signum says she might know what had happened though. She has a lead on who it might be that caused all of this chaos in the first place." After finishing what she had to say, Teana gave Fate a loving hug, one that resembled more than just a friend but less of a lover.

Flashes of a burning house came across Fate's mind and she closed her eyes, hugging the orange haired companion back. "Thank you Teana. At first, I thought that–"

"–I would join the other side and become your enemy? Of course not Fate-san! I'm here for you 100% of the way! Even after you forgot all of us at some point." Teana broke the hug, and to prove her words she flashed her thunder bird badge to the blonde and gave Fate a goofy grin, much like Subaru's but much more radiant.

"I see Subaru's been rubbing off on you. You two still seeing each other?" Fate joked and got a light punch to the shoulders, making her laugh.

"Mou, Fate-san! This isn't the time to be talking about me! Nor joking around! I'm– we're all worried about you and Nanoha-san..." Her voice trailed off and the only thing audible was the silent wind that brushed against the trees.

"I know." Fate smiled softly at her friend and patted her head. "But you don't need to worry about us, I'll fix this somehow. Eventually, one day."

"One day," the orange head repeated softly as she leaned into the hand on her head.

"I just need to find Alicia first." A small glint of sadness crossed Fate's features and Teana frowned slightly.

"I'll help you!" She offered but was declined right away.

"No. It's dangerous and I wouldn't want you to get caught up in my mess. It's my battle to fight and my fight to end." Fate patted Teana one last time before disappearing from her sight, but before she vanished she whispered one last favor, "Please live a normal life with Subaru and don't get caught in the middle of our war. Take care, Teana. Goodbye."

"You're supposed to win, not just end it, Fate-san..." Teana wiped oncoming tears as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves down before smiling, "but that's what I like about you the most."

**Fate**

I was way out of earshot from Teana, more or less, I was across town already. I hope she listens to me and stay out of trouble. I know I haven't been there for them for centuries now because of my search for Nanoha, but I just want her to lead a normal life instead of this terrifying nightmare game of cat and mice. Making my way to a bench I pondered about what to do, as soon as I sat down Alicia's voice echoed into my head.

'_Because... I fell in love with Nanoha first... and you... YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE, NOT HER...!'_

Her somewhat whisper, somewhat scream kept repeating itself like a broken record as I was recalling every word she said as her body trembled out of fear that I would come to hate her and... out of jealously that I had stolen Nanoha first.

'_I fell in love with Nanoha first...'_

In love... with Nanoha? Since when? Don't tell me...

'_YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE, NOT HER...!'_

Pain struck my heart once again. I was supposed to die? Does she... I... the fire... was that really her doing? I was only informed of it being her fault, but I didn't think she would've done it willingly... if she hadn't told me.

'_DIE.'_

I covered my ears from the repetition of my sister's voice. Soon people started wandering about and that gave me no choice but to move to another destination. Standing up, I ran to Nanoha's house. When the building came in view I dashed faster.

I abruptly stopped at the foot of the gate. Nanoha's gone. Her scent is still here but it's faint. She's not here anymore. _'Dammit!'_ I silently cursed as I searched the areas she would be at. _'Please be safe, Nanoha.' _Adrenaline was rushing into my veins but my heart was still as steady as ever.

Okay, so I searched everywhere: the mall, the park, the school. Where else would she be? Unless... a shiver went up my spine and I knew that something was wrong. No, I already knew that something was off when I first encountered Alicia. She was the decoy so that her little minions would capture Nanoha. How could I be so blind?

Using every ounce of my speed, I continued my search. _'I need to see Signum soon.'_ The ground shook and maneuvered around. Keeping a steady balance, I located the exact cause of the little earthquake. They were keeping Nanoha inside that building that was ready to teleport to another dimension. _'Che...'_

Acting quick is the best option. As soon as I got to the building with a step on the concrete stairs it vanished along with every trace of what was left of it. "Nanoha!" I couldn't save her again. "Dammit..." It's not the end yet...

**Nanoha**

I looked to my side, up and down, and around me but I couldn't see anyone else other than Alicia and her servants. _'How odd, I thought I heard Fate-chan's voice...'_ A tug on my arm brought me out of my thoughts to stare into brimming dark sapphire orbs. "Sorry Hayate-chan..." I loosened my grip on her thigh and upper arm. Ah, I must've hurt her...

"Y-you can put me down now," the dark brown short haired silently said.

"Are you sure?" To be honest, I didn't feel like letting go, Hayate-chan was still hurt badly, but she tried to convince me otherwise. "...alright then..." Carefully setting my friend down, she wobbled before balancing herself.

"S-see, I'm fine now," she did a little fist pump and smiled.

"Ahem." Both of our eyes looked up to the front where the throne was located. Alicia looked a little impatient. "As both of you know, this is the Black Bird Society. You two will be my hostages for as long as I want until you," she looked directly at me, "remember who I am."

"...eh? Remember... who you... are?" Images flashed within seconds and I felt like my head was going to explode. Falling to my knees, I held onto my head to suppress the pain.

_Two hundred forty five years ago – Year 1795_

_There was a knock on the door to Nanoha's cabin. Upon hearing the knock the owner of the house found it quite strange that there would be a visitor. Fate would usually open the door as she excuses her intrusion. "Who would that be?" She contemplated it, but couldn't think of anyone so she ended up answering the door. "Yes- ah, Fate-chan? Why didn't you just open the door?_

_The blonde fidgeted a little before answering, "A-ah, I was going to!" A small blush appeared._

_Nanoha giggled. "Come in, come in." She walked to the kitchen and prepared a glass of water. "Here you go, it must be hot outside since it is summer."_

"_Ah, thank you," the blonde took the glass and brought it to her lips before sipping some water and sighing out contently. "It sure has become a little too warm."_

_Silence._

"_Ne, you're not Fate-chan, are you?" The brunette tilted her head to the side as she leaned closer to the imposter._

'_H-how did she find out?' The blonde thought to herself as she backed up against the wall._

"_Who are you?"_

_The blonde blew her cover up at the beginning so there was no need for acting anymore. "I'm... I am... Fate's twin sister, Alicia. Alicia Testarossa." She slowly, carefully answered._

"_Hm," the brunette pondered on the thought, "she never mentioned having a twin. I heard she has a sister, but not a twin. Gosh! You two look so alike! Not fraternal twins, but identical twins!" Hands reached forward and pinched Alicia's cheeks. "Aww, so cute~" Nanoha squealed when Alicia squirmed and tried to swat her hands away._

'_Why is she so friendly? What if it was a lie and I was really an enemy, would she have still done the same? Well, I didn't lie so I wouldn't know if she would've taken a different approach if I wasn't Fate's twin.' Alicia thought, pouting as she tried to get away from Nanoha's hands._

**A/N:** Wow, it's been forever since I updated. Aha ha ha... I bet you all hate me now, right? ^ ^; Not giving you a clue on what's going on that is. Gomenasai~ I hope I cleared up a few things? Even by a little. Sorry it was short! But, please keep reading and reviewing though! I don't want to discourage you readers to lose interest in my story. It's just the beginning after all!

Thank you for all those who've read, reviewed, favored, followed, etc! :3 Please, as always, review! It gives me a sense of where I stand in the story, if I need to fix it up and improve some areas. Tell me my flaws! So please, by all means, review! Thank you!

~Fate


End file.
